


Shinobi’s Creed

by DrChickenSlinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, GaaLee, LeeGaa, M/M, assassin’s creed au, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenSlinger/pseuds/DrChickenSlinger
Summary: Rock Lee works to serve and protect his creed in dedication to the Suna gods. But what happens when one of his missions doesn’t go as expected and he finds himself much closer to one god in particular?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KonanBases2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonanBases2/gifts).

> This was a request from the lovely, lovely, KonanBases2! This was fun to do! I don’t normally write things like this, so it was fun to explore a new style. The AU is based off of the Egyptian version of Assassin’s Creed and the idea goes fully to them! Please check out the beautiful art they did for this here:  
https://www.deviantart.com/konanbases2/art/Shinobi-s-Creed-810994981
> 
> Also, I have based all of the Suna gods off of actual Egyptian gods!
> 
> Please know that I’m not familiar with the game very much, so any inconsistencies are fully on me. 
> 
> This will be updating periodically through the next few weeks, as it has already been completed. Enjoy!!

Lee walked down the dusty streets, sweat trickling underneath his white hood. He did his best to remain inconspicuous, trying not to draw attention to himself. He adjusted his tunic, his skilled muscles shifting underneath the thin fabric. He had once been small and weak, a clunky little kid who couldn’t fight, couldn’t steal, and couldn’t run. But that all changed when he met Gai.

When Gai had found him, he wasn’t great at stealth. He had met him on the streets when Lee was young. Poor, orphaned, and homeless, Lee wore whatever he could find. In this case, it was a bright green tunic and orange leg wrappings. 

Gai had been walking down the same road Lee was currently on. A few feet ahead of him, Lee caught his eye. Thinking that he hadn’t been seen, Lee had charged at Gai, attempting to take the small pouch in his pocket. But Gai wasn’t an idiot. He had grown up on the streets, eventually creating a group of highly trained individuals known as a creed. They protected their streets from corrupt soldiers working under the direction of the Pharaoh. They served in memory of the Suna gods, each directing them in different ways. 

When Lee had attempted to steal from Gai, he had punched Lee square in the face, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and taking him back to the secluded side street they had found refuge in. Luckily for Lee, Gai had been merciful, taking him under his wing and teaching him the ways of the creed.

He had met Kakashi, Gai’s partner and next in command in their group. Kakashi drew less attention than Gai, was able to slip in and out of places without being noticed. He had the peculiar ability to read people’s movements before they even carried them out. He had taught Lee how to be stealthy, moving through crowds without drawing attention. It had become a game between the two of them, each seeing who could steal more pebbles from the others pocket while going unnoticed. Their game continued throughout the years, even now that Lee was an adult. But their little competition would never be as big as the rivalry between Gai and Kakashi.

Lee had quickly learned about the rivalry when he woke up one night to the sound of them doing push ups. He sat up from the dusty floor, rubbing the sleep and dirt out of his eyes.

“Lee!” Gai had said, looking over at him as sweat dripped down his face. “Come sit on my back and help me show Kakashi who the real man is!”

Lee grinned, standing and walking over to Gai. He sat timidly on his back, doing his best to remain upright as Gai pumped them both up and down.

He had won their challenge that night.

Lee thought back to that memory as he walked down that same side street. After turning a few tight corners and pulling aside a few dusty curtains, Lee had made it home. Gai sat in the corner of the small room, using an old, rusted bar to do pull ups. Next to him sat Kakashi who seemed to be looking at some sort of scroll. Lee set his small bag down, and walked up to the two men. 

“I--”

He was quickly cut off as a dagger whizzed by his head, wedging itself into a wooden plank opposite the entrance. Lee sighed, but smiled, glad that his friend had made it back safely. Tenten was the weapon master of the group, supplying them with anything they needed, whether that was a dagger or knowledge on cursed weaponry. Lee walked over to the small knife, pulling it out with some resistance and sliding it into the small pouch around his thigh. He turned as Tenten walked through the curtain followed by Neji, another member of their group.

They had both joined shortly after Lee. Gai seemed to have a soft spot when it came to homeless orphans. Tenten had been living with her grandmother throughout her childhood, but found herself alone when she passed away. Luckily, her family had once been the greatest blacksmiths in the city, meaning she had an endless amount of knowledge in the form of scrolls. She had taken her grief and poured it into those scrolls, beating and shaping metal to pound out her anger. She had become incredibly strong and knowledgeable. When Gai had found her trying to sell her weapons in the market, he recognized the talent she possessed and invited her back to the creed. 

She was hesitant, after all it was a strange man offering to take her home, but agreed. She kept multiple weapons stealthily hid amongst her cloak, but luckily didn’t need them. As soon as she stepped through the curtain, Lee’s eyes had lit up, excited to see someone his age who knew about his little secret. Even when going out on the streets to do one of the small tasks Kakashi assigned him, he didn’t interact with kids much. He wasn’t great at keeping secrets and had been warned that if anyone found out about them, they would all be imprisoned. Or worse. 

Neji arrived a day after Tenten had. Enslaved by the richer part of his family, his father had worked beneath his brother his entire life. Not wanting the same fate for himself, Neji escaped once his father had been killed. He had a scar permanently etched into his forehead that spoke of his enslavement. He was careful to not let anyone see it, worried that he would be taken again. He often opted to wear a light head covering, one that covered everything but a small sliver of his eyes. Even his pale irises could potentially give away who he really was. 

Tenten had befriended Neji when she found him one day at the market attempting to swipe a loaf of bread. She grabbed his hand, pulling him into a side alley. She quickly learned that Neji was a master when it came to disabling people. He had used his hand to quickly jab a place on her neck, causing her to pass out immediately. When she woke up, she was almost a mile outside of the main city in a small lean-to. Neji sat across from her, carefully examining her face. When she woke up, she explained that she had been trying to help him. She pulled out a small piece of dried meat that Gai had given to her, handing it to Neji who ate it quickly. Once he realized that she meant no harm, Tenten told him about the creed, knowing that his skills would be useful to them. He had agreed, more hesitantly than she had, but decided to join them. 

From the beginning, he and Lee would butt heads. Neji often found himself with a bruised eye where Lee had tried to challenge and beat him. Lee would promptly then be slammed down into a head lock while Neji went to work on a few pressure points, causing half of Lee’s body to be paralyzed for up to an hour. This didn’t stop Lee, though. He would just throw himself up onto his hands, attempting to fight back while the bottom half of his body hung uselessly. 

Now that they had gotten older, their rivalry, as Gai called it, had settled down. Neji would still knock Lee out from time to time when he got particularly annoying, but they had settled into a calm respect for each other. They worked well in battle, Lee restraining someone while Neji disarmed them. When they were bored, they would go out into the main square and see who could pick the most pockets. Neji usually won, his body more lithe and unsuspecting, but there had been a few times where Lee was able to pull ahead. 

Though they were thieves, they did it for the greater good. Everything they stole helped to keep them alive and everything else went to the often forgotten people in the city. The beggars, the homeless, the prostitutes. Anyone that the Pharaoh had deemed unworthy of care. They stole for them, as well as the gods they looked up to.

Each of Suna’s gods had a purpose and a place in their lives. They weren’t as diligent in their worship as the priests who worked at the temple were, but they did their best. Lee personally saw them as examples of how he should live his life, more as friends than anything. He would talk to them when he got lonely, ask for their help when he was feeling down or when assigned a particularly difficult task. He felt he had grown close to some, but didn’t care much for others.

Rasa was the main god, the god of life and death. All of the other gods connected to him in some way, whether by marriage or lineage. Though he was the one that was said to breathe life into the world and welcome everyone when they left, Lee was never fond of him. He was said to treat his wife and family poorly, focused only on his power. In the main room where the creed had found solace, they had a small shrine dedicated to the gods. Rasa’s statue sat front and center, feathers around his atef while he held the same tools that the Pharaoh did. But his eyes were always cold and emotionless. When he told this to Gai, he had laughed it off, telling Lee that it was just a statue. But Lee couldn’t shake that feeling.

He much preferred Rasa’s wife and matron goddess, Karura. Her eyes were warm and welcoming, a sun ray sitting at the top of her head. She was the goddess of many things, Lee’s favorite being life, protection, healing, and motherhood. He having grown up without a mother, Lee would often call upon her for help, comfort, and guidance. He could never truly say if it worked, but it helped him feel a little less alone whenever he spoke with her. 

Her brother Yashamuru was the god of punishment and evil. People only called upon him when attempting to hurt someone else. Lee never had the desire to call upon a deity to inflict pain. He was able to do that himself if needed, which was rare. He knew he was strong and capable, but reserved that power for the evil part of the city. He used his strength to protect, never to cause undeserving pain. He chose to ignore Yashamaru most of the time, though he often felt his red, misleadingly kind eyes follow him as he walked through the room.

Though there were many Suna gods, the creed only focused on three more, they being the main children of Karura and Rasa. The eldest was Temari, a goddess often represented with a lion’s mane of hair. She was full of contradictions, as she was the goddess of war, plague, and fire, but also the goddess of warmth and healing. Tenten wore her symbol around her neck, wanting to draw upon the same fierceness that the goddess did. 

The middle child was Kankuro, the god of craftsmen, architects, and art. He had two markings down his statue’s face. Lee wasn’t sure if they had been placed by whoever had originally made the statue, or if it was actually part of his story. Gai had wanted to add him to the shrine to encourage his group to accept all beautiful aspects of life. He had come to know that a life filled with only bloodshed and fighting never brought happiness. He wanted them to be well rounded individuals, hence a god of art.

The final statue that sat in the shrine was the youngest child, Gaara. In every statue Lee had ever seen of him, he was always accompanied by a falcon, a representation of his godly attributes. He was the god of the sky, the commander of the moon and sun. Lee usually only prayed to him during the solstices as was tradition. A festival was held each year in his honor, asking for his grace as the seasons changed, and with it, the patterns of the moon and sky.

Though Lee never talked to him outside of the festivals, he always found himself drawn to the statue. Sometimes, when he was alone, he would sit and stare at each of them, studying their faces and wondering about their lives. If they really did exist, what were they doing right now? What did they think of being gods? Were they happy?

Lee hoped that they were. They seemed to do a lot of good, for the most part. Each time he sat and pondered, he found himself drawn to Gaara’s kohl lined eyes. They were piercing and seemed to know much more than they let on. Did Gaara… know about Lee? How did that work, anyway? Did each of the gods know about all of them individually? Lee would often stand, shaking himself out and stepping into the training room to rid himself of existential thoughts. 

As Lee walked over to Tenten, his eyes brushed over the shrine. He returned his focus to his friend, clasping her shoulder in his hand.

“Tenten! I am so glad you are back! How did everything go?” he asked as she pulled him in for a hug.

“Everything was fine! We ran into a few bandits, but it was nothing this guy couldn’t handle!” she replied, nudging Neji with her elbow. He didn’t respond, only removed the white covering from his head, running his hands through his long brown hair. 

“Did you get it?” Kakashi asked from behind them. Tenten pulled out a pouch, throwing it in the air and catching it. It jingled loudly.

“Everything’s here.” She tossed it to Kakashi who fumbled slightly, then caught it. He had been losing his eyesight slowly. He was still one of the smartest people in the creed, but wasn’t able to go on missions as often. He had offered to leave, worried that he would be a burden on them, but Gai had refused, unwilling to let his partner go so easily, much to everyone’s relief. 

“Way to go, kid,” he replied, slipping the small pouch into his tunic. “Everything okay with you, Neji?”

Neji cracked his knuckles, shaking out his hands. “When am I not okay?”

Lee snorted, embracing him the same way Tenten had. Neji stiffened slightly, then relaxed, patting Lee gently on the back. It took him a long time to relax into physical contact, he often taking it as an attack and retaliating, but now he seemed to enjoy it, even going as far as initiating it himself which caused Lee to cry tears of joy. Lee was highly trained and skilled, but still very emotional. 

Lee approached Gai, doing his best not to bounce on the tips of his toes in excitement. Gai had told him of a challenging mission he wanted to send him on, but he was hesitant to tell him yet as not all of the details had been confirmed. 

“Gai! Hello! Any news yet?” Lee asked, his hands behind his back and his brows drawn in determination. 

“Lee!” Gai bellowed, slapping him on the shoulder. “I believe we have more information for you. Let’s go talk with Kakashi.”

Lee nodded and began to walk further into the room where Kakashi had begun looking through the pouch that Tenten had thrown him, examining each jewel closely.

“Kakashi,” Gai started, smiling gently at him. “It’s time to talk with Lee.”

Kakashi pulled on the drawstring, concealing the pouch. He nodded once, then disappeared behind a curtain leading to a small meeting room. Space was limited here, meaning they were often on top of each other. Lee did his best to get out as often as he could so Neji could have a sanctuary within their shared room. 

Kakashi sat on a small red cushion against the wall, a small cloud of dust rising from it. They used them often, but thanks to the desert sand refusing to leave them alone, everything they owned was often covered in a layer of grit and dust. Lee and Gai followed suit, crossing their legs and waiting for Kakashi to speak.

“We have a source telling us that about twenty miles from here there is a caravan filled to the brim with gold and jewels. We want you to investigate, see if you can locate it and bring back as much as possible. It’s up to you to decide how you want to do it, but please be careful. We don’t know how skilled they are yet. We want to send you over the others because you are stronger and better equipped to adapt your skill set. Don’t let it go to your head, though,” Kakashi warned, pointing a finger at him.

“I would never! I will do my best to not let either of you down,” he replied, a fist pushed out in front of him and a frown on his face. “Please give me all of the details!”

Kakashi told him what they knew, provided directions on a thin sheet of papyrus, and gave him a pack already filled with everything he would need. Lee hefted the pack, briefly glancing inside to see what Kakashi had given him, then nodded firmly. Kakashi gave him a quick hug, followed by Gai who almost crushed Lee’s ribs. 

“Please be careful, Lee. You’re like a son to me. I don’t want to lose you.”

Lee cried openly, knowing he could do so and not be thought any less of by the men standing in front of him. He stepped back, eagerly heading toward the front of their shelter. Dusk was falling, meaning it was an excellent time to leave. The hot desert air would begin cooling down and the cover of darkness made it easier for him to slip out without being seen. He looked back to see Kakashi and Gai standing with their hands clasped as Gai waved to him. He waved back, grinning brightly, then stepped back through the curtain. He didn’t bother saying goodbye to Tenten or Neji. He knew he would be home soon.

For now, he had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee gets sent on a mission to retrieve treasure from a caravan. Unfortunately, it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kind words so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
CW for mention of burns, injuries, and dead bodies. Nothing too graphic. Let me know if you'd like a chapter summary without it! Have a great week, loves.

Lee pulled on the front of his tunic, attempting to push air through it as the hot desert sun beat down on him. He had walked through the night, stopping only once to eat some of the dried meat and bread that Gai and Kakashi had packed for him. He drank his water with care, not wanting to waste any of it. Dehydration was the easiest way to die in the desert. It was now morning and Lee was doing his best to find the location of the caravan. Though Kakashi had given him a map, Lee wasn’t the best when it came to tracking down targets, especially when they were potentially moving. 

Shielding his eyes, he looked back out onto the horizon, heat waves blurring his view. He saw only sand for miles ahead of him. A shady cover was nowhere to be found. Lee sighed, running his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair in an attempt to cool down. He stopped for a moment, crouching down to retrieve the white head covering from his bag. He pulled it on, the cool material quickly heating up as it pressed against his jet black hair. Though it was fleeting, it did provide some relief from the sun’s unforgiving rays.

“Looks like the sun god is not very happy today,” Lee muttered to himself as he thought of Gaara’s striking eyes. He could see them clearly in his mind. Though they were intense, they didn’t carry the same threat that he felt from Yashamaru’s. Tenten often said that she felt uneasy when looking at the statue, but Lee never felt the same. He offered a quick prayer asking for relief as another droplet of sweat ran down his thick brow. Knowing that an answer from the gods was never a guarantee, Lee set his lips in a determined line and began to run in the direction that Kakashi’s map pointed to, distracting himself from the heat with the pain in his legs as he pressed forward.

Hours later, Lee panted as sweat began to dry on his skin. He had ran through the day, searching within a five mile radius of the spot that Kakashi had marked. He used the sun as his guide, trying to keep track of where he had already been. It was a hard task, especially because everything around him looked the same, but he refused to stop or take a break, knowing that he could potentially fail the mission and let Kakashi and Gai down. As night fell, Lee was unsuccessful. Frustrated with himself, he kicked at the sand, scattering the grains a few feet in front of him. Once the crunching noise had settled, he heard another crunch behind him, one that he had not caused. He spun on the spot, pulling a dagger out from the sheath around his waist.

No one was there.

Lee looked around curiously. There wasn’t any hiding places in sight. And even if it was a reasonable escape, it would have taken them too long to dig into the sand and bury themselves. He turned around slowly, the hair on the back of his neck bristling. He looked up at the sky, the dim light of the moon allowing him to see a bit better. He decided to continue walking. He no longer felt safe where he was.

As he walked, he pulled Kakashi’s map back out as well as a star chart. He wanted to compare the two, see if he could discover anything different than he had been able to in the sunlight. Though he could no longer see the stars, Kakashi had a photographic memory and had been able to track and map their patterns and movements over an entire year through observation and already recorded patterns. If Gai was the brawn, Kaksahi was definitely the brain. Luckily, Kakashi had been able to pass some of that knowledge to Lee, though he wasn’t as skilled at it as Kakashi was.

Lee dragged a finger down the scrolls, doing his best to match the two. After aligning the maps, he looked to see which constellation was closest to the spot Kakashi had marked where the caravan would be. He tapped the place on the star chart. The caravan should be right under the tip of the Capricorn constellation. Now Lee just had to find that place in the sky and walk toward it. 

He stood, carefully holding the charts in one hand as he pointed a finger into the sky. He scanned slowly, looking for the triangular formation. It took him a few minutes, but he was able to finally locate it. He pulled out his compass, set it in the direction he now needed to follow, and pumped a triumphant fist into the air.

“As long as I hurry, I should be able to get there before the sun rises again,” Lee said to himself, packing away his maps. He hoped to find a multitude of treasure when he arrived, along with some food and water. Holding the compass carefully in his hand, he began to run toward the star.

After an hour of running, nothing had changed about the landscape. The star had moved slightly, but only because of the earth’s rotation. Lee was getting nervous, worried that he was heading in the wrong direction. But suddenly, something did change. 

The smell of the air.

As a gentle breeze blew, Lee caught a stench that hadn’t been there before. He had gotten used to the smell of the cooling earth and his sweaty body, but this was different. This smelled like…decaying bodies.

Lee gagged at the thought, deciding to push it out of his head. He continued to run, pulling the fabric around his neck over his nose to help ease the smell. It still managed to push its way through, but not as bad. The farther Lee ran, the worse the smell got. Just as he was about to vomit, he saw a small lump breaking the horizon in the distance. He squinted to see better, the darkness of the desert almost fully enveloping the object. It could just be boulders, but as Lee looked at the constellation he had been following, his heart swelled in hope that it was the caravan.

As he got closer, he slowed his pace, pulling out his knife and drawing the fabric around his mouth down. He resisted the urge to throw up, the stench stronger than before. He wanted to keep the fabric up, but couldn’t risk obscuring his vision. Once he had finally gotten close enough to see, the sight caused tears to fill his eyes.. 

Dead bodies lay strewn on the ground all around an ornately decorated, wooden wagon. Blood had dried on the ground, staining the sand a deep red. He stepped forward hesitantly, unsure whether the threat was gone or not. He bent over one of the bodies, a noble of some sort. He had a deep purple turban on with ornate jewels hanging around his neck. Lee pressed his fingers just above where the jewelry lay. He paused for a moment searching for a pulse. He hung his head. There wasn’t one.

He checked each of the bodies, twenty five in total, and each cart of the caravan, looking for any sign of life. All of them had been killed, their animals released or stolen. Not wanting to disrespect their lives, he took nothing from their bodies directly, knowing that it could travel with them to the afterlife. But anything else was up for grabs. They wouldn’t be able to use it anymore.

Lee looked through each of the carts carefully, trying to select the most valuable items that also wouldn’t take too much room in his rucksack. He tried to keep it from clinking as he walked, just in case the enemy was nearby, but his attempts fell short. 

Once Lee had filled his pack and had stuffed his pockets with as much as he could, he turned to leave, hoping to get back to the city as night fell the next day. He turned to begin his long journey, but was stopped in his tracks by a sudden burning in his pocket.

He reached his hand in, attempting to locate whatever was searing his flesh, only to be met with a white heat on his hand. He pulled out his fingers which had already begun to blister. His leg continued to burn, the scent of burning flesh filling his nose. In a panic, he threw off his pack, reaching his hand in to tug at his pockets. Various trinkets fell out, scattering upon the sand. A bright green necklace was among them, it’s metal turned a deep orange with heat. Lee didn’t know how, but the necklace had burned him. 

Suddenly, he remembered a warning Gai had given him when he had first joined the creed.

“Sometimes,” he had said, Lee’s eyes widening as his hero spoke. “There is a risk of the treasure we steal being laced with a type of chakra filled magic. It’s important to steer clear of these. You need to stick closely to Tenten and Neji, that way they can warn you if something is cursed.”

Lee had nodded solemnly, doing his best to understand what Gai was saying at such a young age. Lee couldn’t detect magic or chakra like the others could. That’s why he picked up the necklace, not suspecting anything. They must not have known there would be cursed treasure, otherwise they wouldn’t have sent him on this mission alone.

“I am glad it is just a burn,” Lee murmured to himself, looking through the hole in his pants. “It could have been a lot worse.”

Almost on cue with his words, he heard a shuffling behind him again, though the shuffling seemed much clumsier this time. He turned slowly, scared of what he might see. And it was worse than he could have imagined.

The bodies that had been lying dead on the ground had reanimated, their eyes glowing the same sickly neon green color the necklace had. The hair on Lee’s neck and arms rose for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He stumbled back, dropping his pack with a loud clank. Not wanting to fight a group of decaying bodies, and knowing he was weak to the power they possessed, he began to run. He only got a few feet when he tripped, sand getting in his mouth and eyes as he fell. He looked back to see the group of bodies closing in on him, allowing him little time to escape.

Lee yelled in frustration, slamming his fist into the ground. It seemed he had no choice. Lee would have to fight. 

He pulled himself from the ground, doing his best to tighten the white bandages always wrapped around his arms and hands. He ignored the hole in the wrappings, choosing to bristle himself to the pain as he always did. Then he turned and began to fight.

The bodies moved slowly, their pained forms groaning as they moved toward him. He reached for the knife he kept sheathed at his waist, but couldn’t find it. He had left it in his bag. He set his lips in a firm line. 

“Time for some combat training, I suppose,” he said to himself, doing his best to keep his spirits high. If he was going to die, there was no sense in going down easily. He stepped to the form closest to him, sweeping it’s leg out from under it, pushing it to the ground and pulling it’s arm behind it’s back. As Lee clamped his hand on it’s shoulder, his hand burned, just as it had when he touched the necklace. It seemed that they possessed the same qualities that the necklace did. Lee grit his teeth. He would have to try to take them down with little physical contact. If only he had his knife.

Lee looked down at the somewhat sturdy coverings he had on his feet. Maybe if he used the most covered parts of his body, he would be able to protect himself from being injured too severely. Testing out his strategy, Lee jumped into the air, spinning and connecting his foot with the head of one of the moving corpses. The body fell over. He looked down at his foot. The coverings had been singed slightly, but he felt no pain, only slight warmth where it had connected. He grinned. He could do this. He just had to get far enough away from them to make a clean escape. But…

He looked down at his pack, it’s contents laying strewn across the sand. He didn’t want to go home empty handed. Kakashi and Gai trusted him, had depended on him to be the one to succeed. He needed to win the battle and take home what they had asked him to retrieve. He breathed deeply, once more overwhelmed with the scent of dead bodies, especially now that they were moving. He wiped a trickle of sweat off his brow, then began to fight. 

He pushed himself to the middle of the cluster, dipping and weaving as they swiped at his body. He punched and kicked, sending bodies flying as the contact burned his flesh. It didn’t take long for his bandages to crumble into ash, the searing heat too much for the fabric to take. He shook them off, concern growing as he quickly began to lose the little protection he had. He grabbed one of the larger bodies, throwing it at a group across from him, doing his best to ignore the pin pricks of pain it sent coursing through his arms.

Just as he seemed to be gaining the advantage, he was thrown to the ground as one of the smaller bodies grabbed him around his neck, using all of it’s weight to tip him over. He screamed as his neck began to burn, the smell of burnt hair filling the air around him. He turned in its arms, using all of the strength in his feet to push it off. It stumbled back, slightly startled, then fell immediately forward, pinning the left half of Lee’s body underneath it.

He pushed up, attempting to throw it off of him, but all it did was bring his body closer to the heat. It enveloped him, pain so intense that he began to see stars. He had lost his offensive position and knew he quickly had to turn to defense. 

But he never had the chance to. Bodies continued to pile on him, pinning him against the rough sand. He screamed, his body flooding with more pain than he had ever experienced. 

“I am going to die,” he choked out, tears filling his eyes as he began to lose consciousness. “I am so sorry, Gai. Kakashi.” He fell silent, blackness taking him as he felt himself slip from life. 

Lee cracked his eyes open what felt like an eternity later. His back pressed into cold, smooth stone and his body screamed in pain. He opened his mouth to groan, yell, anything. But his throat was too dry to cause any sound. 

“Is this the next life?” Lee wondered. If it was, it wasn’t anywhere Lee wanted to be. The tears that had been threatening to spill finally did, rolling down his cheeks and stinging them. Lee’s brows scrunched, more pain flooding his face. Tears had never hurt before… why were they hurting now? Was crying not allowed in the after life? Lee did his best to think back to what had happened before he woke up.

Lee gasped. That’s right. He was fighting those reanimated corpses. He probably had burns all over his body, some most likely reaching third degree. But shouldn’t his body be healed? He was dead, after all. Unless…

Had he somehow survived?

Encouraged by the thought of possible survival, Lee pushed himself to sitting, a low moan echoing somewhere deep in his throat. His pain heightened, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his body threatened to pass out again. He took a few deep, shuddery breaths, doing his best to stay conscious. He didn’t know where he was and if he ever wanted to get back to his creed, the people he considered a family, he needed to figure it out.

Lee sat still for almost an hour, trying to collect the energy and strength to attempt to move again. Once he felt ready, he stood, hissing in pain. He swayed on his feet slightly, putting a hand out in an attempt to reach something that would stabilize him. His hand connected with stone similar to the one he had been laying on. He ran his hand over it, using it to distract himself from the pain he was in. After a few minutes, he began to walk.

He used the wall as a support and a guide, following it as it twisted and turned in an attempt to find a way out. He kept his breathing shallow, worried about coming in contact with more enemies. He was nowhere near battle condition. If they found him, he would surely die this time.

After stopping and resting a few times along the way, Lee’s eyes finally spotted a dim light. They were so used to the darkness that the light felt intrusive and comforting all at the same time. His breathing quickened slightly as his hope began to raise. He might be able to get out of this. 

He walked slowly, not wanting to alert anyone that might be around as he traveled closer to the light. The closer he got, the more it flickered and danced on the wall. The corridor he had been walking down ended, curving toward the light. He pressed himself into the wall, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain, then very slowly and carefully poked his head around the corner.

There on the wall sat one lone torch. He waited for a few minutes, listening intently for any sign of life beyond it. Hearing nothing, he walked forward, his heart pounding in his ears. He wrapped his fingers around the torch, avoiding looking at the nasty burn on his hand, then pulled it from its place on the wall. Feeling a little braver now that he wasn’t in complete darkness, Lee walked a little faster, continuing down the corridor and following its many twists and turns.

Just as Lee wondered if there was an end to the maze he had found himself in, he turned another corner, stepping into a large room. The walls glittered as he held his torch up, his breath catching in his throat as he looked all around. He stepped in hesitantly, listening to the shuffling of his feet echo off the chambers. He thought he heard an added shuffle, but chalked it up to the acoustics of the room, too in awe to be concerned. 

He held his torch up, lighting the room as best as he possibly could, trying to memorize as much of it as his exhausted mind would allow him. The room was filled to the brim with gold and jeweled decorations. Lee didn’t want to risk any more run-ins with chakra ladened treasure, but if he was able to provide the creed with information, they may be able to return and acquire more gold than Lee would ever be able to by himself. 

He stepped further into the room, growing slightly uneasy with the vastness of it. He felt almost as if he was being watched, but tried to brush off the feeling, knowing he had something more important to do. As he neared the back wall, six large figures loomed over him, unmoving. He raised his torch, lighting them and discovering that they were statues dedicated to the Suna gods, though these statues were much more lavish and ornate than the ones he had back at home.

“Maybe this is some sort of temple,” Lee thought to himself, his eyes running over the figures.

He took a moment to investigate each, noting the coldness in Rasa’s eyes compared to the light and warmth that Karura’s held. He passed quickly over Yashamaru, not wanting to see what he knew he would find there, then basked in the familiar comfort of Kankuro and Temari’s stare, reminded of Tenten and her admiration for the fierce goddess. Finally, he came upon Gaara’s statue, the falcon in his hand as his piercing eyes stared at Lee, unblinking.

Lee thought back to the silent prayer he had sent him and how he was able to find the caravan using the stars. Gaara was the god of the sky. Even though the outcome hadn’t turned out the way he expected, he still felt that Gaara had helped him. 

“Thank you for looking over me,” Lee said quietly, still hesitant to make too much noise. 

He heard a shuffling behind him, louder than earlier. This time he knew for sure that it wasn’t caused by him. Even though his skin was still hot from the burns, he felt a chill run through him as a deep, monotone voice spoke behind him.

“You’re welcome.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee meets the owner of the mysterious voice.

Lee bit his lip so hard that he tasted his own blood. He stood still for a moment, weighing his options. He didn’t know anything about the person behind him and he was currently covered in injuries, unsure of how severe they were. He had apparently waited too long as the voice behind him grew impatient.

“I said you’re welcome.”

Deciding to act, Lee twisted around, throwing himself back into a defensive position. Tears sprung to his eyes as the blisters that covered his body stretched, tearing open in some places.

“You probably shouldn’t do that. I just got them to scab over.” 

Lee had dropped his torch when he had moved. It lay on the ground, flames licking into the air and causing the shadows around him to dance. He bent one leg on the ground, still in a defensive position while trying to put less strain on his body. He looked up at the speaker, attempting to assess his skills and weak points.

Lee kept one hand poised in front of his face as he looked him up and down. He was around the same age as Lee, but a few inches shorter. It was hard to tell in the light, but he seemed to have dark red hair, the same color as the blood staining the sand that Lee had seen before. His torso was bare, except for the thick golden necklace that covered his neck and dipped slightly into his chest. His legs were covered in a white shendyt, and a small length of black fabric tucked in around the white wrap. Two gold bands circled around each of his biceps. Lee furrowed his brow in confusion. He wasn’t really dressed for the occasion if his intention was to harm Lee. 

“Who are you?” Lee rasped, his dry throat making his words come out in a hoarse whisper. The man stood still, not answering.

Lee stood, attempting to make himself seem braver than he currently felt. “I said, who are you?”

The man chuckled lowly, his deep voice echoing through the room. “I figured you would know since you just expressed gratitude to my statue.”

Lee blinked in confusion, frustration evident in his brow. “Statue..?”

Lee bent down quickly, grabbing the torch and directing it’s light toward the statue behind him. The man behind him jumped, startled at his sudden movement. Lee looked up at Gaara, studying his face and his stern look. He turned back toward the voice, stepping closer until he could fully see him. His eyes roamed back over him, but this time, he stopped at the eyes.

They were piercing, but not in a way that spoke of danger or cruelty. His pale green eyes were lined with a thick, black kohl, making his pupiless irises stand out even further. The only difference between the man in front of him and the statue behind him was the Egyptian character carved into his forehead. It seemed to say… love?

Lee swallowed thickly. “G-Gaara?”

“Very good. You seem to have figured it out, Lee. Though, I’m not sure why it took you so long.”

“H-how..? I do not understand… You are supposed to be the ruler of the sky,” Lee said, his head swimming as he tried to figure out what was going on. If there was a god here, perhaps he was dreaming. Or maybe he really was in the after life…

Gaara huffed, crossing his arms over his pale chest. “You seem to be under the notion that I don’t realize that. Can you try to keep up?”

“How am I supposed to keep up if I have no idea what is happening in the first place?” Lee snapped, losing his temper. The pain had grown stronger and Gaara’s attitude didn’t help. 

Gaara stared at him, unblinking. Lee suddenly felt guilty.

“Sorry,” he said softly, dropping his head a little. 

Gaara didn’t answer, only stared for a moment longer.

“Follow me.”

Gaara turned, walking toward the side of the room that Lee hadn’t explored yet. Lee brushed his foot forward hesitantly, nervous about following a strange man. God. Whoever he was. Lee had never heard of one of the Suna deity presenting themselves as humans. He didn’t even know that it was a possibility.

“We need to change your bandages and get you something to drink. You need to hurry,” he heard Gaara say, his voice muffled slightly. Lee walked further, the torch lighting his way as he slipped into another corridor that quickly turned to the right. Lee followed the sound of Gaara’s footsteps, looking back only once at the glittering room. He hoped that he would be able to return with the creed. They could do a lot of good with all of those jewels. 

Lee walked behind Gaara for a short while, being sure to keep a good distance from him. Though he didn’t seem like a threat, Lee didn’t want to take any chances. Gaara would look back every once in a while, almost as if he was worried that Lee had stopped following him. Once he saw Lee was still there, a funny expression would cross his face, something like a disgusted smirk. Lee tried to brush it off, not wanting to take it personally. 

After a few more minutes of walking, a warm light began to grow at the end of a long corridor. Gaara’s pace quickened, as did Lee’s, the promise of a more consistent light source urging his aching body on. After turning another corner, the ceiling raised slightly, opening up into a room similar to the last, though this one was smaller and a lot cozier. A small fire sat in the middle, crackling gently. Pressed up against the wall was a cushiony mat, nicer than the one Lee had back at home. His back ached at the sight. Gaara had left him to sleep on the stony ground while he laid in the lap of luxury? Who did he think he was?

Oh. A god. That would make sense.

Seeming to read his thoughts, Gaara turned to him, his cold stare settling onto Lee’s face. “Lay down.”

Lee blinked. The more stubborn part of him wanted to refuse, to demand to know what was going on, but the louder, aching part of him decided that Gaara’s advice was sound and exactly the thing he needed. He groaned lightly as he bent down, planning on settling his body back onto the cold floor. He felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

“What are you doing?”

Lee looked at the hand gently holding him then back up to Gaara. “Laying down?”

Gaara huffed again. “On the cushion, not the floor.”

Lee’s mouth opened in understanding, then he stood back up, wincing as his skin stretched and tore. Gaara’s hand stayed locked around his wrist, a curious look on his face. He guided Lee to the cushion next to the wall somewhat roughly, but the roughness didn’t feel intentional. It felt more like someone who didn’t know their own strength yet. 

That certainly added to the validity of Gaara’s claim.

Lee laid down on the mattress, his body sighing in relief as his body came in contact with the plush cushions. It felt like they were filled with feathers. It was much more comfortable than the reed filled sack Lee slept on at home. 

Lee’s tired eyes fluttered shut, but weren’t able to remain there long.

“Remove your tunic,” Gaara demanded, plucking at the collar of Lee’s shirt with his fingers. Lee looked down, unaware that he had been wearing one. Rows of bandages covered his neck, dipping onto his chest and below the white linen covering he had been dressed in.

“W-why?” he replied, blushing slightly as he looked at Gaara.

Gaara paused, his eyes locked on Lee’s. “I need to redress your wounds. It’s been too long since I did so and your little episode earlier tore a few blisters open, I’m sure.”

“I cannot just-- just-- get naked in front of some stranger!” Lee shouted, his panicked voice echoing off the ceiling of the chamber.

“You already have been naked in front of me. Your clothes were burned into your flesh. I had to remove them to properly disinfect your wounds. Take the tunic off.”

“Y-you what?!”

“Take. The tunic. Off,” Gaara repeated, his deep voice reaching a dangerously low volume. But Lee wasn’t ready to give up yet.

“Are you going to tell me what is going on?” Lee asked, staring stubbornly at Gaara with his arms crossed. His attempt to be threatening failed when he winced. 

Gaara roughly gripped the fabric on Lee’s chest, pulling him slightly closer. “Take it off. And I’ll explain.”

Lee huffed. It looks like he would have to compromise a little if he wanted the truth. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, he pulled it off his head in one fluid motion, stubbornly refusing to show that he was in pain as his skin continued to pull and burn. Gaara’s expression didn’t change, but Lee could tell that he was satisfied with winning the argument. He placed a hand on Lee’s shoulder, much more gently this time, and pressed him back into the mattress. Once Lee was settled, he pulled a small basin of water closer to him and removed Lee’s bandages.

“Don’t look,” Gaara warned, just as Lee lifted his head off the pillow. Seeing as he was in such a vulnerable position, Lee thought it best to do as he was told. He settled his head back onto the cushion, watching the light dance on the walls as the flames of the fire moved.

Gaara dipped a small muslin cloth into the water and twisted some of the water out. He lowered it onto Lee’s chest, patting gently to help draw the heat out. Lee hissed in pain as the rough fabric brushed his burnt skin. He felt it cool slightly, providing a bit of relief. Gaara continued the process, gently pressing the cloth into Lee’s skin and rewetting it as necessary. 

As Gaara moved to the left side of his body, tears began to flow down Lee’s cheeks. This was the side that had been burnt the worst. He tried to not cry out in pain, not wanting to startle Gaara or make him mad. Darkly rimmed eyes glanced at his, recognizing that Lee was suffering. For someone who hadn’t had a body long, Gaara seemed very in tune with Lee’s.

“I had seen you in the desert,” Gaara began, providing a distraction for Lee. “I had watched you struggle to find whatever it was you were looking for. You went in a few circles. It was honestly a miracle that you ever found it in the first place.”

Gaara paused, dipping the cloth back into the basin of water.

“I heard you speak to me. I wanted to help, but I no longer possess the power I once did. I chose to follow you, to try to watch over you as best as I could. You almost caught me at one point, but I was able to hide.”

“How--”

Gaara cut Lee’s question off. “My powers of the sky were replaced with powers of the earth. I can control the sand, to some extent. I was able to cover myself quickly, though had it not been night, you would have seen me.”

“Oh.”

The two fell silent as Gaara continued to work on Lee’s injuries. After he had cooled down each of the burns as best as he could, he pulled an ointment out from under the mat and began to rub it into Lee’s skin carefully.

“Why are you… here?” Lee asked hesitantly.

“This is my temple,” Gaara replied simply. “I have a right to come here whenever I wish.”

“Yes, but, why are you here. In a-- a mortal body? I have not heard of gods presenting themselves in flesh and bone.”

Lee looked up to see Gaara’s mouth set in a firm line. It seemed he had struck a sensitive chord.

“I am sorry, we do not have to discuss--”

“It’s fine,” Gaara said shortly, cutting Lee off. “My father felt that I had too much power. I controlled the sky and with it the sun, moon, and stars. I controlled the solstice and the eclipses. I could wipe out all of existence easily if I wanted to.”

Gaara sighed and shook his head. “I never would have, but promises no longer became enough for him. He couldn’t bear the thought that I could potentially overpower him. So, he sentenced me to a mortal body, knowing I would die someday and go to the afterlife as a normal human would. There I would be devoid of my powers. He wouldn’t have to worry about me anymore.”

A tear slipped down Lee’s cheek, though this time it wasn’t due to physical pain. 

“I am so sorry, Gaara. That is a terrible thing for a father to do.”

Gaara said nothing, grabbing a roll of white bandages to cover Lee’s wounds.

“Can I ask about the scar on your forehead?” Lee asked, sitting up at Gaara’s silent instruction so he could wrap his chest. He placed his fingers on his forehead where his scar was.

“That’s where my father forced my soul into this body. He left it cracked open, hoping that any leftover power would leak out and kill me faster. But, my mother sealed it with a kiss, leaving her mark of motherly love in its place. Though she couldn’t stop my father, she wanted to attempt to allow me to have a normal life. She promised me that when we met again in the next, that she would do all she could to reunite me with my family.”

“I have always been fond of your mother,” Lee replied, his voice gentle. “Though I do not know her personally, I have always felt connected with her. Perhaps it stems from my own lack of a mother figure.”

Gaara breathed a laugh. “She was fond of you, too. She would talk about you from time to time. About the small boy with jet black hair and determined eyes. She would often say what a strong warrior you would become.”

“She knows me?” Lee asked incredulously. 

“Of course. You pray to her often, do you not? Though prayers are sometimes missed, Karura has always done her best to pay careful attention to the abandoned, broken, and lost. She sent comfort and help to you often, hoping that you would grow into a strong and loving man.”

Lee stared at his lap, then pulled his eyes up to meet Gaara’s. “I will do my best to not let her down.”

Gaara looked at him, his brow furrowed. “I will, too. That’s why I need to try to reclaim my godhood. If I don’t, my father will wreak havoc on my family’s lives. I can’t let that happen. Someone needs to stand up to him.

“Is there a way for you to do that?” Lee asked, as Gaara tied off the clean bandages that were now protecting Lee’s burns. “Mortality seems sort of...permanent.”

“I don’t know,” Gaara admitted, sitting back now that Lee had been taken care of. Lee shrugged his tunic back on, trying not to pull too much at the blisters that had begun to heal. His skin felt tingly. There must have been something in the salve Gaara had used.

“I know that the power is still inside me, at least most of it. I suppose it’s just a matter of...unlocking it,” Gaara said, pushing air out of his mouth as he thought.

“Hmm… that would make sense…”

They sat for a moment, thinking. Suddenly, Lee punched his fist into his hand.

“I know what might work! Gai, the leader of my creed, has talked about an ancient book that can unlock the entirety of your potential. He said something about opening the mortal gates…” 

Lee thought back to what Gai had said, trying to remember anything that would help Gaara.

“What does that even mean?” Gaara asked, scooting closer to where Lee sat. Lee flushed at their proximity. 

“I--I am unsure! But, we could ask him! I am not sure where we are, but the creed is about a days journey from where you found me.”

Gaara nodded. “We are currently closer in longitude to the city, but our latitude has increased to the east by a day's journey. Depending on how fast you are able to travel, we should be able to make it back in one night.”

Excited for the new challenge and the potential to help Gaara, Lee began to push himself off the mat, but was stopped by Gaara once again.

“Not now, Lee. We need to stay here for a while longer. Your body is in no condition to travel, especially in the heat. The sun would make you miserable, especially seeing as you’re severely dehydrated.”

Lee swallowed, feeling the dryness in his throat. Gaara was right. This wasn’t the time to rush off, as much as Lee wanted to help him and see his creed again.

“Okay. Um, do you have anything I could drink?”

Gaara reached out a hand hesitantly, brushing the hair off of Lee’s face before dropping his arm back to his side. He stood, walking toward the other side of the room and bringing back a small canteen of water.

“Here. Drink as much as you need. There is a fresh water well in another area of the temple. I’ll refill it when you’re done.”

He didn’t need to tell Lee twice.

He tipped the container back, cool water filling his mouth and soothing his dry throat. He drank his fill, emptying it in less than a minute. Gaara quirked the edges of his lips into a hint of a smile, then grabbed it from him.

“I’ll be back,” he said, turning his head to look at Lee. He disappeared down the hall they had entered from.

Lee lay back onto the soft mattress. He had a lot to think about.

For starters, how do you restore someone’s godhood


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara and Lee make their way back to the creed. Can they really restore Gaara’s godhood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left, folks! Enjoy :)

Lee stared at the dimly lit ceiling, lost in thought. He wanted to help Gaara, but would he be able to? What would happen if they weren’t able to restore his godhood? Where would he go? Would Lee ever see him again?

Would he want to join the creed?

Lee’s thinking was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He shifted his head, looking over to the entrance of the room. Gaara appeared through the door moments later, holding the canteen and what seemed to be a loaf of bread and a small chunk of cheese. He crossed the room then knelt in front of Lee, holding the food and water out. Lee looked at it, then took it hesitantly.

“I-is it safe?” he asked, looking down at it.

“What do you mean, ‘Is it safe?’” Gaara snapped.

“Well, it is just that… this is a rather old temple. Is the food, you know, old, too?”

Gaara blinked. “You do realize that I have a body now, too, right? Even though I still possess some of my powers, I would get just as sick as you would eating old food.”

“Right. Sorry.”

As Lee began to eat, his stomach twitched in pain, he having gone without food for so long. He offered some of it to Gaara who ripped off a small piece of bread. They ate in silence, sitting close together.

“Thank you for rescuing me and taking care of me. I apologize for not expressing my appreciation sooner,” Lee said, opening the water and taking a long drink.

“You did earlier today in the other room.”

Lee exhaled a laugh. “That does not count. I was speaking to the statue.”

“My statue,” Gaara said, grabbing the water from Lee and drinking from it. Lee’s heart fluttered at the sight, but he squashed the feeling. There was no sense in having romantic feelings for a god. Lee often fell in love with people out of his league, but this was just ridiculous. He couldn’t help it, though. His eyes were just so… beautiful.

“The sentiment was appreciated nonetheless,” Gaara finished, handing the water back to Lee and offering him a tiny smile. Lee grinned back, the flames in the center of the room making his teeth shine. Gaara looked down at his mouth, his brows furrowed as his face relaxed into it’s usual stare. He continued to stare, but was quickly interrupted by a loud yawn. He closed his mouth, his face somewhat shocked by the sound.

“You must be tired,” Lee said, stifling a laugh.

“Perhaps. I still am not used to this body. I have never had to sleep before.”

“Never?”

“No. I rested. But I’ve never slept. The first few days I was here I ended up passing out from exhaustion. I thought I had died.” Gaara yawned again.

“Well, you should probably sleep now. Here, I will get off your bed,” Lee said, sitting up.

“No. I can lay here just fine. I would find another chamber to sleep in, but I don’t want to leave you while you’re injured.”

“You left earlier,” Lee reasoned, still attempting to sit up.

“I… wanted to visit my family. That’s why I was in that room.”

“Oh,” Lee said softly. Gaara scooted closer to the fire, curling up on the rough stone floor.

“You know… this mat is probably large enough to fit both of us if you insist on me lying on it,” Lee said, staring at Gaara’s still figure. “I would just have to scoot over a bit.”

Lee did so, making room for Gaara’s small frame as he looked over at him. Seeing Gaara’s hesitation, Lee put on a friendly smile and patted the space next to him. Gaara got on his knees and crawled back over to where Lee lay. He pressed his weight into the soft cushion hesitantly, his eyes on Lee the entire time. Lee did his best to smile reassuringly. Once Gaara was laying on his side, his eyes still locked on Lee, he sighed. 

“This proximity is nice.”

“What?” Lee asked.

“The proximity. Of our bodies. Being close to another mortal feels nice.”

“O-oh! Well, I am glad you think so.”

“Do you not agree?” Gaara asked, a hairless brow quirking up.

“I-I do! I just suppose that I have not thought about it much. I have been touched a lot in my life. Though it is different being close to… you.”

“In what way?” Gaara asked, scooting even closer to Lee.

“I...I am unsure. It just feels...different.”

Gaara hummed, his eyes searching Lee’s face, attempting to find the answer there. Seemingly unable to find it, he let his darkened eyes flutter shut. Lee did the same.

He woke a while later to a slight tickle on his face. Used to being swarmed with bugs while he slept, he swatted the air, coming in contact with Gaara’s hand with a loud slap.

“Sorry,” Gaara muttered. Lee cracked his eyes open, turning his head to face Gaara.

“I am so sorry! I thought you were a bug!” Lee said, grabbing Gaara’s hand and rubbing it gently. 

“...a bug?” Gaara asked, his eyes trained on Lee’s hand.

“Yes, where I normally sleep, bugs often find their way into my room and bother me while I am sleeping. I smacked you out of habit.”

“Hmm…” Gaara replied, still staring as Lee rubbed his hand. Lee’s finger began to draw idle circles on it. He said that he liked being touched. Maybe this would help him warm up to Lee better.

“Were you… touching my face?” Lee asked, looking at Gaara.

“I was. You frown when you sleep and I was worried you were in pain. I wanted to wake you up, but didn’t know how to do so without startling you. I attempted to brush your hair back and trail my fingers down your face until you woke up. It seemed like it worked, though not in the way I was expecting.” Gaara looked at Lee’s head thoughtfully. “You have very soft hair.”

Something sounding like a squeak escaped Lee’s lips. “I do?”

“Yes. It’s much softer than mine.”

“...really?”

Gaara huffed a small laugh. “You ask a lot of questions without attempting to find the answers yourself.”

Before Lee could respond, Gaara grabbed his hand, placing it on his head. Lee’s calloused fingers curled over Gaara’s wavy, red hair, gently brushing it away from his face. He swiped through a few more times, getting lost in the task. Gaara cleared his throat slightly, causing Lee to pull away.

“...I think your hair is soft,” Lee said, looking down at Gaara’s lips.

“Alright.” Gaara turned quickly, facing away from Lee. “If you aren’t in pain, you should try to sleep again. I won’t bother you this time.”

“I do not mind,” Lee said, closing his eyes with a hint of a smile on his face.

Gaara said nothing, so Lee fell back asleep.

Hours later he woke up again, this time on his own. He turned to talk with Gaara, but didn’t see him there. He stretched slightly, careful to not pull on his injured skin, but to his surprise, he felt minimal pain. He sat up, his muscles slightly sore, but nothing like the searing ache he had felt hours before. He unwrapped the bandages on his left arm, inspecting the area. He had a lot of scarring, some running pretty deep in some areas, but the skin was completely healed over. 

“Oh, good. I see the ointment worked,” Gaara said, stepping back into the room. Lee looked up, noticing that Gaara had abandoned his previous outfit for a deep red tunic and thin, black, linen pants. He looked good. And a little more normal.

“It is absolutely incredible. What is in it?”

“It’s just a regular ointment that’s been infused with a special chakra. I was able to find it in another area of the temple. I wasn’t sure if it would still work. I’m glad it did.”

“I am, too!” Lee replied, unwrapping the remainder of his bandages. “Thank you very much!”

Gaara walked over to him, helping him undress his wounds. The way his fingers brushed over Lee caused the new skin to tingle. “You’re very welcome.”

“Are we ready to leave now?” Lee asked, standing and stretching slightly.

“We should be. We will be traveling slowly. Though the injuries have been healed on the surface, there is still the potential for problems deeper into your skin. You will need to have a doctor look at you when we arrive to the city.”

Lee frowned. “I am sure I will be okay. We should travel as quickly as possible. I do not want my fam-- er, creed to worry about me.”

“You’ve already been gone almost two weeks. I’m sure a few more days won’t do much harm.”

“Two weeks?!” Lee asked, his voice echoing off the walls of the room. “How has it been two weeks? Why have we not left sooner?”

“Stop yelling,” Gaara hissed. “You were unconscious. Do I like strong enough to carry you anywhere, let alone somewhere I don’t even know the location of?”

“You-- you could have woken me up!” Lee protested.

“I tried that, Lee. I did my best, okay? At least you’re alive.”

Lee clenched his jaw then relaxed it with a sigh. He stepped over to Gaara, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You are right. I am sorry. I just… worry about them. And I know that they worry about me. I have been unfair to you.”

Gaara placed a hand over Lee’s. “I understand your concern, however, you need to remember that I am still growing used to living in a world I once ruled over. You can laugh if you’d like, but it’s a lot more different down here than you’d guess.”

“I know. I apologize,” Lee said, taking his hand off of Gaara’s shoulder and running them through his hair. “I will do my best to help you as well, okay? We can do this together! We are both still young and very capable!”

Losing himself in his sudden passionate outburst, Lee bent forward, pulling Gaara into his chest in a tight embrace. Gaara stood shocked, his arms out to his sides, then awkwardly wrap them around Lee. He squeezed a bit tighter at that, then let Gaara go. When he pulled back, a light pink was dusting Gaara’s cheeks.

“I am sure Gai will be excited to meet one of my friends!” Lee said, sticking his thumb out.

“Friend?” Gaara questioned with a frown.

“O-oh. Yes! Of course you are my friend! Though I suppose you’re a god, I should not refer to you so casually. Please forgive me! I will do my best to be more--”

“Lee, it’s fine. I’m a mortal now. And even when I was a god, I wouldn’t have minded you calling me your friend. It got lonely sometimes. I had my family, but it would have been nice to have someone else.” 

“Oh. Well, that is good! I am happy to call you my friend!”

Gaara nodded and smiled.

They began to prepare for their trip. Gaara couldn’t find any regular clothing for Lee, so they had to make do with what they had. Gaara tied two shendyts around Lee’s waist, one green, one white. To keep them secure, he tied golden chords around him, making Lee slightly uncomfortable with how fancy they were. Gaara was able to find a long, thin, red fabric that allowed Lee to sew on the metal piece he had with the symbol of his creed. The gesture made Lee smile. All that was left to do was wrap his arms where the blisters had been the worst, then cover his head in a green cloth to protect him from the sun. Gaara didn’t seem to be done, however, as he continued to pile gold jewelry on Lee’s neck and around his torso.

Lee laughed as Gaara began to draw intricate designs on the corners of his eyes with kohl.

“Having fun?”

“I am. It also allows me to be closer to you for a bit longer, seeing as soon I won’t be able to touch at all.”

Lee wished they were outside so he could excuse his burning cheeks as a sunburn. But he would have no such luck. 

“Here, take this. You won’t need it now, but I’m sure you’ll find some use for it,” Gaara said, handing over a half-mask that resembled anubis. 

Lee laughed brightly. “Kakashi loves dogs! He is the other leader of the creed. I am sure he will be delighted by this gift. Thank you very much, Gaara!”

Gaara smiled and adjusted some of the fabric around Lee’s waist. “You’re welcome.”

Once Lee was dressed and ready to go, Gaara picked up the old torch from the floor, using the fire to light it. Once it was lit, he put out the larger fire. The room was plunged back into darkness, save the small torch Gaara was carrying.

“We need to hurry. This won’t be lit for long.” 

Lee followed close behind Gaara, pressing into his space as they exited the large room and walked back out into the deepness of the corridor. Lee tried to keep track of the direction they took, but Gaara was too fast. He didn’t know where they were or if they would return to the big room with the statues. 

“We’re almost there. Just to warn you, the light adjustment is going to be drastic,” Gaara said, looking back at Lee. He nodded back at him, stepping even closer than he had been. Gaara paused, staring at Lee, then continued down the corridor. After a few more turns, Lee saw a light that was brighter than Gaara’s torch, though it would probably be considered dim had he not spent the last two weeks in almost complete darkness. As they continued, the light grew brighter, hurting Lee’s eyes and giving him the beginnings of a headache. 

They stepped into a large opening, still inside the temple. Out a large door at the front, Lee could see greenery concealing the outside of the temple. Anyone who looked from a distance would think it was a mirage. Anyone who dared to come inside would get lost in the maze. Lee felt the heat coming off the ground in waves as he stepped closer to the entrance. He had missed the light, but not the heat.

“Are you ready?” Gaara asked, looking somewhat nervous. Lee looked over at him and smiled, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. It wouldn’t hurt anything to comfort Gaara a bit, right?

“Yes. I am ready.”

As they stepped outside, Lee looked to the sky immediately to see what time of the day it was. It was late morning, about an hour until noon. That meant that they would be travelling through the worst of the heat. Lee was used to traveling in the desert, but he didn’t know if Gaara would be okay. He looked over at him, concern on his face. Gaara looked back and nodded, squeezing his hand slightly. He still hadn’t let go.

“If we start now we should hopefully make it back during the night. Then we can slip you into the city without causing any concern. There are still a lot of people who worship the Suna gods, it may cause a bit of a stir if they saw you,” Lee said, stepping outside of the temple grounds.

“That is, if they are more perceptive than you are,” Gaara teased, letting go of Lee’s hand. Lee laughed, looking down at his empty hand. Gaara laughed with him, then began to run. 

They made it back to the city just a little past midnight. Gaara had grown tired at one point, almost collapsing. Lee easily pulled him onto his back, his muscles straining only slightly with the added weight. As they got nearer to the creed’s sanctuary, Lee gently set Gaara down. He motioned for him to be silent, then stepped through the many curtains. Lee thought back to the maze of the temple Gaara had brought him to. As he stepped through the last curtain, he saw Gai sitting in the center of the room, his head in his hands as Kakashi wrapped his arms around him.

“Gai? I am home.”

“L-Lee?” Gai called, his voice shaking.

“Yes. I am so sorry it took me so--”

Lee was cut off as Gai flung himself into him. Strong, muscular arms wrapped around Lee. Lee’s tired muscles groaned in protest, but he didn’t care. He hugged Gai back, large tears rolling down his face as he embraced the man who had become his father.

After a few minutes, Gai pulled back, his eyes glistening with tears. He clapped Lee on the back, smiling wide.

“It’s good to have you back, Lee,” Kakashi piped up from behind them. Lee stepped away from Gai, pulling Kakashi into a hug. He tensed slightly, but relaxed after a moment, hugging Lee back. 

“Thank you, Kakashi. It is so great to see you both again.”

“Tenten and Neji are asleep, but I’m sure they’ll be very happy to see you,” Kakashi said, yawning slightly. He scratched his neck, then looked toward the entrance of the room.

“Uh, Lee? Who’s this?”

Lee jumped, looking back at where Gaara stood awkwardly, a hint of amusement in his face.

“Oh! I am so sorry! Gai, Kakashi, this is Gaara.”

The two men looked at Gaara hesitantly as he gave a stiff nod. Kakashi looked to the small statues that sat on the edge of the room, then flickered his eyes back to them.

“Gaara, eh?”

“Yes! I know it sounds crazy, but--”

“Does it sound crazy?” Gaara asked, interrupting Lee. 

“Gaara, no, I am sorry, that is not what I meant,” Lee said, walking back to where he stood. He grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

“What happened is-- unfortunate. Would you like me to explain or would you rather do so?”

Gaara used his free hand to gesture toward Kakashi and Gai, giving Lee silent permission to speak. Lee squeezed his hand again in response.

“Gaara, he… is a god. Well, he was a god. It is sort of confusing… Anyway, Gaara’s father, Rasa, banished him to a mortal body. He felt threatened by his power. He did not want Gaara to hold the power of the sky. He could end creation if he so wished. Rasa did not like that.”

Lee looked over at Gaara who nodded his approval. He let go of Lee’s hand, then stepped further into the room.

“Lee said you might know of a way I could reclaim my godhood,” Gaara said, addressing the men in front of him. “I... miss my family. Not my father, of course. But, though I have enjoyed being with Lee and experiencing mortality, I need to be with them. Can you help me?”

Lee’s vision tunneled as he listened to Gaara talk. His mind began to race as he was vaguely aware of Gai hugging Gaara while crying.

Gaara had enjoyed being with him? Why? He was a god. Why would he enjoy spending time with Lee out of all people? And if he did would he… stay with Lee? But he needed to be with his family. 

“Lee?” Gai called, pulling him out of his spiraling thoughts. “I understand that you want to help Gaara. Come into the other room. There is something that might work.”

Lee nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in determination. He looked at Gaara whose normally blank stare seemed to hold something else within it. It looked like hope.

Lee followed Gai and Kakashi into the other room, waving his arm to tell Gaara to follow. Once they had filed into the smaller room, Gai pulled a small roll of paper from a shelf nearby. He sat down, angled so the moonlight filtering through the window would highlight the scroll. He cleared his throat ceremoniously, then began to read.

“There has been stories told of a tablet containing information on how to unleash the full potential of any mortal, or in this case, a god. It teaches you how to open the chakra paths in your body. This sends a flood of unbridled energy through you. It gives the person extreme strength and focus, but does come at a cost to their body.”

Gai closed the scroll, handing it over to Kakashi who tied it shut and placed it back on the shelf.

“Gaara, this means that if you wish to, you can reopen your powers and regain your godly status. I’m not sure how this would work once you got back, knowing it was your father who put you here, but it would at least release the remainder of your power and allow you to enter the spirit world,” Kakashi added, a grim look on his face as he looked between Gaara and Lee.

Lee swallowed thickly. “Gai, you said that it came at a cost to the user’s body. What does that mean?” He looked over at Gaara, his large eyebrows drawn with worry. “What would happen to Gaara?”

“Lee, this mortal body is temporary. Even more so than yours. I wouldn’t be missing anything.” Gaara’s tone was reassuring, but the words he said brought no comfort to Lee. 

“I-I suppose you are right. I sometimes forget that you are not really… one of us.”

“That’s not true,” Gai interrupted, his normally loud voice softening. “Gaara may be a god, but that doesn’t mean he’s any better or any less than any of us. Every single creation has an important place in this world and the next. We all have different roles, Lee. Gaara’s may be different than yours, but yours is no less important.”

Lee looked over at Gaara who smiled at him gently. “It’s true. The world needs your kindness and strength. If it weren’t for you getting attacked in the middle of the desert, I wouldn’t have even had the chance to see my family again. Not only are you helping me get a second chance, but you also became a great friend.”

“Attacked?!” Kakashi and Gai yelled.

“Friend?” Lee said, his voice just under theirs. Gaara smiled and nodded, extending his hand to Lee just as he had done for Gaara earlier in the day. Lee took it, lacing their fingers together. Gaara’s pale hand shone in his as the moon danced across their skin. The moment didn’t last long, however, as Gai began throwing a million questions Lee’s way.

“You were attacked?! What happened? Are you alright? Who did--”

“Gai, it’s alright,” Kakashi interrupted, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “He’s obviously okay now. We should let these two rest, they’ve obviously had a long journey. And if they decide to look for the tablet, they’ll have an even longer one. Let them sleep. We’ll talk to Lee about everything when the time is right.”

Tears rolled down Gai’s face as Kakashi rubbed his back comfortingly. He leaned into Kakashi who kissed his head gently.

“I apologize, boys. Sometimes I forget that you are very capable and can handle yourself. Lee, you can stay in here tonight so that you don’t wake Neji. I will bring in some mats for you both to sleep on as well as some food and water. Kakashi, go to sleep. I will be there soon.”

“Gai, you don’t have to do it alone. I can help.”

“Okay.” 

Lee murmured a thank you as the two men stepped out of the room, Kakashi’s arm around Gai.

“So…” Lee began, playing with one of the gold chords wrapped around his waist.

“So?”

“What do you think? About finding the tablet? I worry that the risk outweighs the reward…”

Gaara breathed a laugh. “Lee, how much would you risk for your creed?”

A determined fist flew up underneath Lee’s chin. “I would risk everything! My life is only worth something when I am using it to defend the people I love. There is nothing I would not do for them!”

“Exactly.”

Lee frowned. “I do not understand.”

“Lee, it’s not just my godhood I’m trying to get back. That’s the least of my worries. It’s my family. I love them more than anything.” Gaara shook his head. “Nothing could prevent me from trying my best to return to them. I don’t care if that meant I would never get my powers again. I just want to be with them.”

Gaara looked at Lee. “Even if it fails and I don’t release my full power, I know that my mortal body will fail and give out. I’ll still go to the spirit world and will be with my family there.”

“But then… if you are going there either way… why not live a long, fulfilled life here in mortality? With… me? Then when you… go back, we can go back together. And you can be with your family, and I will be with my family and we will be there with each other.”

Gaara’s kohl lined eyes stared in confusion. “Lee, why would we need to go together?”

Lee’s face burned. He shrugged, staring at the wall across from him. “I--”

“Here you are,” Gai said, walking in and interrupting the conversation. “A cushion for both of you to sleep on. Kakashi has some bread and cheese for you to eat before you go to bed.”

“Thank you for your help and hospitality,” Gaara said, bowing his head slightly at Gai who beamed at him in return. 

“Not a problem! Thank you for looking over us. Lee, I have packed you the map of the suspected locations of the tablet, as well as some other things you may need for your journey. I would recommend leaving right before the sun begins to rise. It will be much easier to find in the day time, though it may be very hot. Tenten will be upset that you’re leaving before saying hello, but I will explain everything.”

Kakashi stepped in, handing the food off to them.

“Thank you both. I promise that I will return quickly and safely! I will miss you while I am gone.”

“We’ll miss you, too, kid,” Kakashi said, giving him a crinkled smile as he ruffled his hair. 

“Gaara, take care of our boy,” Gai said, his tone much too stern to be directed atsomeone who ruled over the sky.

“He already has,” Lee answered, looking over at Gaara and smiling. Gaara returned the smile with his usual blank stare. 

After they had finished their food, Lee set their cushions up against opposite walls.

“Why are we so far apart?” Gaara asked, sitting down lightly on his mattress.

“Oh! Well, I supposed that since there are two we would not need to be so close to each other.”

“Hm. I enjoyed being close.”

“Well, we can certainly move them together!” Lee said, his face flushing at the thought. Without speaking, Gaara stood and grabbed the cushion, pulling it over to where Lee lay. After ensuring that it was as close to Lee as he could get it, he laid down and sighed.

“Er, goodnight Gaara,” Lee said, settling back down stiffly.

Gaara just hummed in response. “We leave in a few hours. Get some rest.”

Lee sighed, turning over to face the opposite way. This journey might be his hardest one yet. 

How do you say goodbye to a god?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara and Lee say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for a description of the gates opening. Pain described.

Lee awoke only a few hours later. He had barely slept that night and his body was exhausted. He knew Gaara had to have been exhausted, too. He had tossed and turned next to Lee for hours. Even though it had kept Lee up for a bit, it was comforting to know that Gaara was there next to him. But everything would change once their journey was over.

Lee placed the cushions up against the wall for Gai to carry away later. He finished checking through his pack, making sure they had a good supply of weapons, food, and water. Though he knew they most likely wouldn’t need to worry about much combat, Lee was escorting a very precious person. He wanted to make sure that he had the means to protect him if necessary. 

Lee stripped off the fancy garb that Gaara had placed him in the day previous and shrugged on his simple, linen clothes. The only thing he kept was the red fabric with the creed’s symbol on it. That he tied around his waist as a symbol of devotion to his family. Once they were properly equipped, they began to walk back through the curtains that shielded the creed’s shelter. Lee looked back at it, kissing his fingers and placing them on one of the small wooden posts holding up the last curtain.

“I will be back soon,” he whispered. Though they couldn’t hear it, Lee hoped they could feel it.

They began to walk silently side by side. They would begin running as soon as they were able, but for now, they needed to be stealthy. After a few minutes of silence, Gaara began to whisper.

“Were you praying?”

“What?” Lee whispered back, scanning their surroundings.

“Before you left. When you left a kiss on the post. Were you praying?”

“Oh, no. I was just saying goodbye.”

“But they couldn’t hear you.”

“Well… you are right. But I hope that they will still feel it!” Lee said, his voice raising slightly as he smiled at Gaara.

“Just like praying.”

Lee looked up thoughtfully. “I suppose you are right.”

Gaara fell silent at that.

They passed through the gates of the city with ease. Lee knew the easiest way in and out of the city at each gate. Gaara was a quick learner and followed Lee’s lead. Once they were out, they began to run. 

Before they left, Lee had checked on the map where they were supposed to go. From what he calculated, the journey would only take a few days, as long as they stayed on track. The stone tablet seemed to be located in a small temple, south of the one Gaara had taken him to. It was surrounded by an oasis, similar to Gaara’s. Though it seemed to be a temple dedicated to the Suna gods, Gaara didn’t know of it. Luckily for them, Gaara knew the sky well. Lee would use that to their advantage. They began to run through the sand as the sun rose over them, prickling their skin with dry heat.

They ran through the day, stopping only once for food and water. Lee knew Gaara was exhausted, but he seemed to be spurred on by pure stubbornness and the desire to see his family again. Lee had offered more than once to carry him for a while, but Gaara refused each time, growing more disgruntled with each offer.

Once night had fallen, and Lee’s body had reached the point of exhaustion, they stopped running. They had no wood for a fire, but luckily their food didn’t need to be cooked. They laid out their mats on the smooth, cooling sand, and sat in silence while they ate. Gaara stared up at the sky as he chewed thoughtfully.

“How are you feeling?” Lee asked, placing the remainder of his bread into a cloth then back into his pack. Gaara pulled his knees into his chest, resting his chin on them.

“Not much at the moment. I’m exhausted. And unsure. But there’s no point in wallowing in emotions.”

Lee laughed lightly. “I suppose you are right. I do tend to allow my emotions to rule me. Perhaps it would be best for us to go to bed.”

Gaara ignored Lee’s suggestion, flicking his eyes from the moon onto Lee’s face. “What do you feel?”

Lee leaned back onto his hands. “Well, I feel a lot of things. I feel love for my creed, pride when I master a new skill, frustration when I--”

“What do you feel for me?” Gaara interrupted.

“I... why do you ask?”

“You suggested that I stay here with you. Why else would you suggest that if you didn’t feel a certain way for me?”

“Well, I… you are my friend. I know that for sure.”

Gaara’s eyes searched Lee’s face. “Just a friend?” His hands brushed the character on his forehead. “I know that gods are capable of love. But I’m not sure if it’s in this way.”

Lee swallowed. “I-in what way?”

Gaara stared at the ground, continuing to rub the spot on his head. Minutes passed and he said nothing. Lee sighed inwardly. He didn’t know what Gaara was going on about, and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know. He laid down on his mat, turning away from the light of the moon and closing his tired eyes.

“Goodnight, Gaara.”

Gaara said nothing.

The next day continued much in the same way, though they traveled a lot slower. Lee’s body took longer to recover between trips, especially with the extensive damage that was done just a few weeks prior. Gaara still wasn’t used to commanding a physical body and would find himself with his face in the sand more than once. Each time, Lee would pick him up, dust him off, then offer a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. Gaara seemed to enjoy the proximity, as he had said before, but would pull away after a few seconds. Lee tried to not read too much into it. He knew that some people had a hard time with physical touch, and they had an entire lifetime to get used to it. Gaara had only had weeks. 

The next night followed a similar pattern to the previous. Gaara had tucked his knees back into his chest, though this time he stared at the ground instead of the moon. Lee sat staring at him, his fingers idly dragging themselves through the sand.

“You never answered my question,” Gaara said, interrupting the silence.

“Hm? What question?” Lee asked, lifting his hand up and watching the grains of sand fall through.

“About your feelings for me.”

“I did, Gaara. I told you that I knew you were my friend.”

“But were you truthful?” Gaara questioned, snapping his head up to look at Lee. There was something behind his eyes that wasn’t usually there.

“I-- why would I have lied to you? You are my friend! If you do not want to be friends, that is alright, but--”

“I believe you think of me as a friend, Lee. But is there something more you’re not admitting?”

Lee sighed, slightly frustrated. “Gaara, I do not know what you want me to tell you. You are a god. I am just a human being. Even if I did feel something… more for you, it would not work. You deserve someone better.”

Gaara’s brow scrunched, the lines around and above his eyes accentuated by the kohl that had smeared from his eyelid.

“How do you know what I deserve?”

Lee blew air through his lips. “Gaara, you are one of the most powerful and incredible beings there are. Your statue itself commands respect, but actually being around you is… awe inspiring. How could I hope to be good enough for that?”

Gaara shook his head, a light blush on his cheeks. “If anything, I’m the one that isn’t worthy of you. Even without immortal godhood you still somehow manage to be good, and strong, and-- and just amazing.”

Dark spots began to grow on the sand as tears flowed from Lee’s cheeks. “I-I— thank you, Gaara. I am not sure why you see these things in me, but I truly appreciate your kind words.”

“Lee, I want you to know something.”

“...what is it?”

Gaara took a deep breath. “If it weren’t for my need to return to my family, I would stay here with you.”

Lee’s heart flipped in his chest. Gaara would stay with him? Why? Out of all of the people for a god to be with, Gaara would stay with him? How--

“I would like to kiss you, if that’s alright.

“K-kiss, me? I-I mean, if you really want to, but I still do not--”

Lee’s stammering was cut off as Gaara leaned in and placed his lips on Lee’s. His brain went numb, and all he could feel was the cracked skin on Gaara’s mouth and the gentle hand he had placed on his cheek. Lee brushed his hands over Gaara’s hips, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. The hand on his cheek snaked it’s way back and threaded through Lee’s silky hair. Just as Lee was about to open his lips slightly, Gaara pulled away.

“Sorry. I just wanted to know what it was like before I left.”

“You do not have to apologize,” Lee said in between deep breaths. “I...liked it.”

“You did?”

Lee nodded and smiled gently.

“Well… that’s good I suppose.” Gaara looked up into the sky, training his eyes on the moon. “We should rest now.”

Lee nodded, laying down without another word. He listened to Gaara’s breathing as he fell asleep. That night he dreamed of kohl lined eyes and soft hands.

The next morning, Lee woke to Gaara shaking him gently.

“Lee, it’s time to get up. If we start walking now, we can get there before the sun is too high.”

Lee grumbled slightly. He wished that he hadn’t smacked Gaara’s hand the first time he had woken him up. Waking up to soft hands on his skin would have been so lovely.

Lee rolled up their mats while Gaara ate. Once he had his pack on and a piece of dried meat in his hand, he extended his other one to Gaara, pulling him up. They began to walk, though Gaara’s hand stayed in Lee’s. He didn’t know what the kiss or the hand holding meant, but Lee hoped that it helped Gaara feel some peace as he prepared to travel back to the spirit world. Lee chewed thoughtfully on his breakfast as they walked. Once he had finished, Gaara smiled at him, squeezed his hand, then let go as he began to run.

Within hours, a small dot of green showed up on the horizon. Gaara looked over at Lee with his brow quirked, and Lee nodded. They had found the temple. Within another hour, they had arrived. As they walked through the dark green brush surrounding the building, Gaara stopped suddenly.

“What is it?” Lee asked, raising his dark brows at Gaara.

“I can feel that it’s here. I’m not sure how, but I know we’re at the right place. I think I can find it if I go inside.”

Something twisted itself inside of Lee’s stomach. “O-okay… would you like me to come in with you?”

Gaara smiled at Lee, but shook his head.

“This is something I need to do by myself. Thank you for your help, Lee.” He stepped toward him, grabbing both of his hands and squeezing them gently. “I appreciate your help. I’m not sure how far through the gates I’ll get, but I will do my best to come say goodbye.”

Lee swallowed thickly. “Okay.”

Gaara stepped closer into Lee’s space, standing on his toes to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara, squeezing him tight as a single tear rolled down his face. 

“I will watch over you,” Lee whispered into Gaara’s ear. Gaara squeezed him tighter in response.

After holding each other for a moment longer, Gaara let go, turning to walk into the temple. Looking back at Lee, he kissed his fingers, pressing them onto the temple’s entrance with a smile. Lee kissed his fingers in return, holding them up toward Gaara. And just like that, Gaara disappeared into the darkness of the building as Lee looked at him for what might be the last time. 

Only then did Lee allow himself to cry. He wasn’t sure how, but Gaara had managed to wind his way into his heart, embedding himself amongst the tissues and veins. He had known it was foolish to fall in love with a god, but he felt like it was worth it. For as much as it hurt him, kissing Gaara had helped heal some of the pain. He didn’t know if he would be able to love anyone else like he loved Gaara, but he hoped that if he lived a valiant life they would reunite in the spirit world. But for now, Gaara still needed him.

Lee set his pack down, still a fair distance from the entrance of the temple. He didn’t know if Gaara was able to sense his presence, but he didn’t want to risk distracting him. He found a shaded area under a large tree and rolled the mats out, sitting and crossing his legs. It had been a while since he had been able to meditate, and he knew that it would help him heal both physically and mentally. He laid his hands down gently on his knees and began to breathe deeply. A peace came over him as a gentle breeze blew by. He thought of Gaara and smiled.

Once the sun had begun to set, Lee rose from the mats, his body cracking in protest. He stepped even further away from the temple, planning on training for a bit. Besides running and carrying Gaara, he hadn’t had the opportunity to truly train in a long time. He didn’t want to lose all of the progress he had been making. He pulled a dagger out from the pouch on his thigh and began to run through various exercises, dipping and punching invisible enemies and slamming his knife into the trees around him. Once the sun had completely set and sweat was dripping off of his aching body, Lee decided to return to his place of shelter.

The silence around him was deafening. He had gotten used to the gentle sound of Gaara breathing. It was forced and uneven, he being unused to having to survive on oxygen, but it was a reminder that Lee wasn’t alone. Even if Gaara had already returned to the spirit world and was watching over Lee right now, he would have no physical proof of that. Thinking of that hurt Lee, so he tried to push it out of his mind. He laid down on the mats, choosing to skip his dinner, and closed his eyes.

He woke the next morning to a bright light, though it felt like he had fallen asleep only hours before. He cracked one eye open, only to see that the sky was still black. The bright light was emanating from another source.

“Gaara?!” Lee cried, sitting up on the mat and scrambling backwards.

“Lee,” Gaara rasped, his breathing heavy and labored.

“A-are you alright? Are you in pain?”

“I am. These gates are excruciating, and I’m only on the sixth one. I can’t do this alone. I need you to come into the temple with me while I open the last two.”

Lee began to cry. “I-I will do my best. I do not wish to see you in pain, but I will support you.”

A tear ran down Gaara’s face as he nodded. “Thank you, Lee. I want to see my family again.”

Lee nodded and stood. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around Gaara’s waist as he wrapped an arm around Lee’s shoulders. An electric buzz of chakra flowed through Lee’s body, shocking him gently. But he held on. Gaara’s skin had begun peeling up at the force of opening the gates. Lee did his best to not gag. This was what Gaara wanted. 

“Gaara, love, where is the tablet?”

Gaara looked up at him, tears welling in his eyes. “Did you just… never mind. It’s toward the middle of the temple. It will take us a bit to get there.”

Lee began to cry harder. “You walked out here by yourself? In that much pain?”

“Lee,” Gaara wheezed, stumbling slightly, “let’s keep walking.”

Lee hesitated momentarily, then bent down, scooping Gaara fully into his arms. “I will get you back. Just tell me where to go.”

Gaara whimpered softly, then curled further into Lee’s chest. He placed a hesitant, gentle kiss to Gaara’s forehead, his lips aching as Gaara’s chakra shot through them. 

“Turn right,” Gaara rasped as they got to the end of a hallway. Lee followed as instructed. They continued like this for several minutes, Lee’s shirt growing wet from both his and Gaara’s tears. Finally, the hallway opened up into a large chamber, much like the one where Lee had first met Gaara.

“There,” Gaara said, weakly pointing to a large stone leaning against a far wall. Lee carried him over to the stone, the light glowing off of Gaara brightening the room. Gaara climbed from his arms, rubbing the tears from his eyes as his skin continued to crackle. 

“Please go sit at the edge of the room. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Gaara, I appreciate your concern, but I will be fine. I am going to stay right beside you.”

The pain had become too much for Gaara to bear, so he didn’t argue. He sat in front of the tablet, pressing one of his hands against the stone and holding Lee’s hand in the other. The chakra surged through Gaara’s hand into Lee’s. His arm had begun to ache.

“Gate of Wonder,” Gaara rasped, “open.”

A surge of chakra flew through Lee’s arm, causing him to yell out. Gaara looked over, his eyes rolling into the back of his head slightly as the light around him turned blue. 

“Lee, listen to me,” he said, his voice labored and forced. 

Lee looked over at Gaara, water obscuring his vision slightly.

“Your mortal body is stronger than mine. You might be able to use the gates without dying. Once I am gone, read the tablet. It will give you more strength to fight. And if you are ever able, you can use the eighth gate. You would be able to visit the spirit world. I would have all of my power back and could send you back to your body, though it would be excruciating. I… don’t want to see you in that much pain but I--,” Gaara winced, squeezing Lee’s hand tighter, “I want to see you again if I am able.”

Lee nodded. “I promise that I will do my best to see you again someday. I love you, Gaara.”

“I love you, too, Lee.”

At that, Gaara temporarily removed his hand from the stone, leaning over to kiss Lee. He pressed their lips together fiercely, seeking any kind of comfort he could while his body was racked with incomprehensible pain. He pulled back, crying once again.

“I’m sorry, Lee.”

At that, he pressed his hand back onto the stone.

“Gate of death. Open.”

He jammed his thumb into his chest, right where his heart was. The blue aura that had been around him erupted into flames, leaving him screaming.

“GAARA!” Lee yelled, throwing himself toward him and grabbing his hand. Gaara clutched onto him, curling himself into Lee. Pain coursed through his body as newly healed burns ripped themselves open again. But Lee didn’t care. He needed to protect Gaara. 

Gaara’s skin began to turn to ash as the final gate released itself from his mortal body. A bright light shot out from his chest, moving toward the ceiling of the temple. Gaara’s scream began to fade as the light continued to move up and through the temple. After only a few more seconds, Gaara was gone and Lee was shrouded in darkness. 

He sobbed, pushing himself to lean against the wall of the temple. Gaara was gone. His chest was freshly blistered and most likely bleeding. 

But, if everything had gone right, Gaara was safe and back with his family. And that’s what mattered. Lee placed a hand gently over his chest. He loved Gaara and wanted him to be happy. Though their time together was short, he was glad to have been able to spend that time with him. 

Lee laid there for what felt like hours. He had tried multiple times to stand up, but was unable to, exhausted from all of the chakra that had flowed from Gaara’s body to his. If opening a gate felt anything like that, Lee wasn’t sure that he would be able to do it. But Gaara had asked him to, and he wanted to do his best to see Gaara again.

When he was finally able to stand, he began his trek out of the temple. He wouldn’t be able to make the journey for some time, but his pack was outside. It would have the things he would need to recover.

As he stepped back outside, a gentle breeze danced through the air. It circled him, cooling his skin and ruffling his hair. It wasn’t behaving the way wind normally did. Lee furrowed his eyebrows.

“Gaara?”

A rush of wind traced his body up and down, confirming that the god of the sky had returned to his domain and was okay. Lee smiled.

“I am glad you are safe. I love you.”

The breeze responded, tracing one cheek gently in a soft gust. Then it settled. 

Lee stumbled over to his pack, sitting on the mats that were still laid out. He sat down on them gently, his body stinging where he had held Gaara. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard a voice.

“Lee!”

He blinked. That had been Tenten’s voice. Was his exhausted mind playing tricks on him?

“Lee, where are you?” 

There was that voice again, though this time it seemed to be Neji.

“I am here!” Lee called out, his voice croaking and quiet. A breeze picked up, carrying his voice to where his friends were searching for him.

Tenten came into sight first, rushing over to Lee and falling to her knees.

“Lee, what the hell is going on?!”

Tears welled up in Lee’s eyes. “He is gone, Tenten.”

“Who’s gone?” Tenten asked, furrowing her brows. Her mouth opened slightly in recognition. “Gaara.”

“Lee, what happened to your chest?” Neji asked, coming up behind them and kneeling next to Tenten.

“It is a long story. I am so happy to see the both of you,” Lee said, crying again. Neji placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, careful to not touch his burns, while Tenten grabbed his hand.

“Kakashi and Gai told us you would be here. They suggested that we not interfere, but there’s nothing that could keep me from helping you!” Tenten said, squeezing his hand gently.

“Thank you, Tenten. It is good to see the people I love after being away for so long.”

“We love you, too, Lee,” Neji said, patting his shoulder once. “Let’s get you home.”

Neji put an arm around Lee to help him up while Tenten shouldered his pack. They began to walk in the direction of their city just as the sun began to set. Lee looked back one last time at the temple. He may have imagined it, but just in the entrance of the temple, he thought he saw a small cyclone of sand solidify into Gaara’s figure. He turned and smiled. He would see him again someday.

It took Lee almost two years to master the use of the gates. Not wanting to remove the stone from the temple, he would make the trek out every chance he could get. Sometimes he would bring Neji and Tenten with him, sometimes he would go alone. He almost died when he got to the sixth gate, the one Gaara had been at when he walked out to find Lee. The next time Lee visited the temple, he knew he would have to go through with the full eight gates. If he didn’t, he would most certainly die with no way of coming back.

Lee sat in front of the stone tablet, the green light coming from his skin illuminating it’s smooth surface. He pressed one hand onto the stone, then jabbed his thumb into his chest.

“Gate of Death. Open.”

Lee closed his eyes as his skin began to burn. He didn’t feel much pain there. His nerves had been too far damaged. He only began to scream as he looked at his arm to see it cracking and burning. He almost passed out at the sight. But before he could, a bright light fell on him, taking away all of the pain he had felt. He felt lighter now and almost dizzy. 

After taking a few seconds to collect himself, he cracked an eye open. He had made it to the spirit world. 

“Lee!” he heard someone cry. He opened his eyes further, taking in the gentle blue light that surrounded him. There seemed to be nothing else there, but the longer he sat, the more familiar the place felt. He refocused his attention back on the voice.

It was Gaara.

“Gaara!” Lee gasped, standing to greet him. Gaara ran toward him, stopping just in front of him. He raised his hands out, catching Lee’s in his own. It was a weird sensation. Lee couldn’t feel him physically, but he could sense his presence. It was comforting.

“I am so sorry it took me so long,” Lee said, running a thumb over one of Gaara’s hands.

Gaara shook his head, smiling. “You did it much quicker than I thought you would, Lee. Thank you for coming. I’ve missed you.”

Lee laughed gently. “I’ve missed you, too.” He looked up thoughtfully. “How much time will I have here?”

“About a day’s time on earth. It will only feel like an hour, though.”

“So I have been waiting years while you have only been waiting weeks?” Lee asked.

Gaara nodded. “I hope it was worth the wait.”

Something sparkled down Lee’s face. “Of course it was.”

He leaned down, pressing his lips onto Gaara’s as warmth spreading through his soul. He could faintly feel the pain his body was most likely feeling back on earth, but he didn’t care. Right now he felt nothing but love.

“Would you like to meet my family?”

“Oh! Uh, of course! If they will see me, that is.”

“Of course they will.”

Gaara threaded his hand through Lee’s, guiding him to where his family was. Not much seemed to change visually, but it still felt different. 

“Er, Gaara, where are we?”

“On earth we are at the first temple I took you to.”

“Oh.”

Slowly, the temple’s walls came into view, though it was much brighter than it had been on earth. As they stepped into the main chamber, Lee gasped. Where the statues had been, there stood almost all of Suna’s gods. Though this time they weren’t statues. They were real. 

“This is Lee,” Gaara said as his family looked over. They all paused. Kankuro was the first to react, running over to the two of them and clapping Lee on the back. He was glad he couldn’t feel it.

“Hey, kid! It’s about time you showed up. Gaara has been moping for weeks,” he said, barking a laugh. Gaara glared at Kankuro.

“I have not.”

“Yes, he has,” Temari said, stepping up behind Kankuro. She eyed Lee somewhat suspiciously, then smiled gently. It warmed Lee. It looked so much like her mother’s.

“Hello, Lee. It’s good to meet you. I have to say, I’m impressed that you were able to make it here to see the little squirt.”

“Th-thank you so much! Kankuro, Temari, it is so good to meet you.” Lee bowed deeply.

The siblings began to argue, but were quickly interrupted as Karura walked up to them.

“Lee,” she said, her voice gentle.

Lee blushed fiercely. “H-hello! It is truly an honor.” He knelt down on one knee, bowing his head. Karura walked up to him, pulling him up gently by the elbows. Lee was enveloped in a comfort and love stronger than he had felt before. It reminded him of Kakashi and Gai and the rest of his family.

“My little warrior. I’m so glad that you and Gaara have found each other. Thank you for helping him. You truly have turned into the amazing person I had hoped you would.”

More tears fell down Lee’s cheeks. Apparently you could cry in the spirit world.

“Thank you for watching over me. Your comfort always came when I needed it most.”

Karura kissed his forehead gently. “Because of you, Gaara was able to return. His power had grown so strong that he was able to force Rasa and my brother, Yashamaru, into a bond that controlled their power. They no longer rule over us. You had given him what he was missing.”

“What was it?”

“The ability to love.”

At that, Gaara stepped next to Lee, threading his hand back into his. Lee looked down at him and smiled. Somewhere behind him, Kankuro gagged. But Lee didn’t care. He was feeling lighter than he had his entire life. Distantly, he felt a pain sear through his mortal body.

“Lee, I think it’s time for you to go.”

“Gaara, I… I am sorry. I wish I could be with you permanently, but I would not want to leave my family.”

“I understand, Lee. I did the same thing. But don’t worry. Someday, after you’ve lived a long life, we will meet here again. And we will be able to be together forever.”

“But, Gaara. You are a god. I am not. How would that work?”

Gaara shook his head. “You don’t need to be a god, Lee. I love you no matter what.”

Lee smiled, leaning down to kiss Gaara. He cupped Lee’s cheeks gently.

“Thank you for visiting me. Please wait a while to come again, that way your body can heal properly. I will send as much of my power as possible to help ease the pain. Goodbye, Lee. Look for me in the sky.”

“I will. Goodbye, Gaara.”

Slowly, Lee felt himself return to his body. It hurt terribly, but he returned with the comfort of knowing that Gaara was okay. He knew he would see him again soon and that Gaara would look over him. Someday they would reunite permanently, but until then, Lee would do his best to live a life full of happiness and love.

As a mortal, there wasn’t much he could do to be worthy of a god. But Gaara loved him regardless. And Lee would do his best to prove that he loved Gaara, too. And that would never change, even with two planes of life between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you again to KonanBases2 for requesting it! You’re a doll!
> 
> Special shout out to [a_gay_poster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gay_poster) for all of their support on this fic!! You are an absolute gem! You give me reasons to live. Thank you!!!


End file.
